nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Gyūki's Rebellion: The Whole Story
is the first recap episode of the Nurarihyon no Mago anime. It covers the events from episode 1 to episode 12. Summary The digest episode revisits past events leading to Rikuo’s confrontation with Gyūki in the Gyūki Arc, as well as the aftermath of their battle. Many clips from past episodes have been reused throughout the episode. Yuki Onna, the narrator for this episode, introduces the story of Gyūki’s rebellion against Rikuo, and how this incident shook the foundations of the Nura Clan. A clip from Episode 2 is replayed, portraying the distribution of yōkai all over Japan. Another clip from Episode 7 is also replayed, portraying Mount Nejireme and the Gyūki Clan crest. From Episode 8, the fight between Rikuo and Gyūki can be seen up to the part where their swords meet each other’s necks and Gyūki threatens to cut off his ears and arms. Gyūki’s entire past as Umewakamaru is shown in an abbreviated form, from his birth to his transformation into Gyūki to exchanging sakazuki with Nurarihyon. From Episode 5, Nurarihyon can be seen calling for Karasu Tengu in the parkette to see if any of the Nura clan leaders were in contact with Kyūso. The Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol’s trek to Mount Nejireme is then shown, including their findings of Umewakamaru’s shrine and the corpse of the Original Gyūki (misled by Professor Adashibara as Umewakamaru’s corpse). A clip of Wakana informing Nurarihyon and Karasu Tengu about Rikuo’s journey to Umerakuen (Mount Nejireme) can also be seen, followed by Gozumaru informing Gyūki of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol’s arrival at Mount Nejireme. From Episode 6, Kiyotsugu, Shima, Rikuo and Yuki Onna can be seen exploring the Ushigakure Cave and the One-Eyed Pine on Mount Nejireme, followed by Gozumaru’s assault on Yuki Onna to his confrontation with Rikuo. Yuki Onna recalls this moment as hers to shine. From Episode 7, the battle between Rikuo and Gozumaru can be seen, from their initial confrontation to Gozumaru’s defeat. Yuki Onna remembers the pain she endured from that moment. She explains that Rikuo and Gyūki were to meet each other next. The scenes are replayed where, in front of Kubinashi, Kurotabō and Kejōrō are seen envying Yuki Onna and Aotabō for attending to Rikuo, and where Zen confronts Nurarihyon over concerns he had with Rikuo heading to Mount Nejireme. Rikuo’s initial confrontation with Gyūki at the Gyūki Mansion can then be seen up to the beginning of their battle. Alongside Rikuo’s battle against Gyūki, a panoply of clips of the battles with Hebidayu and Kyūso can be seen, including Karasu Tengu engaging Hebidayu, Kurotabō, Aotabō and Yuki Onna fighting members of the Kyūso Clan, Ryōta Neko and Kubinashi facing Kyūso, Rikuo slashing Hebidayu, Rikuo using a Meikyō Shisui "Sakura" to burn Kyūso, Rikuo’s Hyakki Yakō standing among the Kyūso Clan, and finally, Rikuo defeating Gyūki. From Episode 9, the immediate aftermath of Rikuo’s battle with Gyūki can be seen, from Gyūki explaining his motives, to his attempted suicide, and to the moment he recalls Nurarihyon becoming Gyūki’s parent. Then, a clip can be seen of Gyūki waking up to find Rikuo in his human form confessing about denying his role as a yōkai. Finally, Rikuo’s verdict on Gyūki on his first first led Nura Clan general meeting is replayed. Yuki Onna concludes the story. Next episode preview Kana asks Shima what he thinks of Kiyotsugu. Excited, Shima claims to her that Kiyotsugu is rich and passionate, to which Kana reacts in awe. Characters in order of appearance Trivia * The number of groups affiliated with the Nura Clan was never actually mentioned, as was anticipated from the episode preview. Category:Episodes